vanquishedfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1 of No Turning Back
Air Date November 14th, 2016 Synopsis Prologue: Austin Lanscaster in his helicopter flying away from the PKtheatre, with his sidekick Clokamp. "I have them both on the line, but be careful, they are unstable". Lancaster says"I am guessing you are wondering how and why I contacted you today." We hear a raspy old voice asking what is going on. He continues "I have found some people you may be interested in. If you kill them then I will replace the hand they took from you and for you who they took property from I will get you a first class ticket to any kind of new life you might want." Dr. Silk says "She is mine I paid for her." Ignoring that Lancaster says "If they do not die in the earthquake that is about to happen and you kill them I will give you these things." We start off with the group inside the PKTheatre in Athens Greece with the 1% getting ready for some kind of mass sacrifice to Mammon. A huge party is in process. Arida has recently found out her grandfather is being held hostage and Eaves has an injured foot and is limping. Cross is now on the dance floor drunk and dancing horribly. Livia is trying to find GliCh, but she is in her Black Bloc outfit and wearing a mask she grabbed from someone so is hard to find. She finds a guy and gets him to buy her a drink and takes off her mask which freaks him out and he takes off. She distracts a lady close to her by spilling her drink on her and grabs the lady's mask and tries to run but gets grabbed by a dude, she elbows him and dashes away. In another part of the party Nebraska and Eaves are talking. He asks how she injured her foot. She explains she tried to kick a guy but he had some kind of force-field. Arida runs over and says they have to find her grandpa. Some guy comes up and tries bump dancing against her and she puls his drink out of his glass tosses it as his crotch and freezes it. He backs off quickly. Eaves says Austin told her there is about to be an earthquake and they need to find the others and get out. A man starts dancing towards eaves and Arida just glares at him and crotch freezes him to. Nebraska carries Eaves so she does not have to limp. They start searching for the others and a first kit too. Nebraska starts yelling for GliCh and refuses to wear a mask, although the others put one on. Nebraska finds Cross dancing all crazy and realizes it is in fact Geist. He has a blue theatre mask on. They also realize he is drunk as a skunk. They start looking for Livia and GliCh. Geist yells out "Hey everyone is that Skrillex!" GliCh hears him though and walks over to the group. Now they just need to get Livia. Livia hears and sees them and now they are back together. GliCh looks for some eletronics she can work with. She spots the DJs layout. GliCh tosses an EMP to stop the music. The music and lights go down. Oops. Geist makes himself into a giant glow-stick. The crowd starts to panic. Livia teleports a chunk of wall out and drops it on the roof. The team realises that there are about 20 people wearing the gold masks still standing around the room and watching them. GliCh says "Hey looks like the jig is up." This just confuses them. She tries to bluff them but they just ask her to leave. As they try to move towards the exit the earthquake starts, the 20 people just sit on the ground and look up. Livia opens a portal under one guy and dumps him out on the sidewalk.The team gets upset and says "You shall not interfere with God Mammon's plan." And suddenly everyone is king fu fighting. Just as they start GliCh tries to build a robo foot for Eaves so she is no longer limping. cross/Geist asks 2 guys near him to approach, they pull out guns and he sends a pulse at them which takes a chunk out of the body of one killing him. Nebrska makes his arm into a shield to protect himself and Eaves as they push themselves towards the stage towards Glich who is making an electronic foot. Livia tries to make a portal to get herself and Cross behind the bar unfortunately her arm gets hit by a bullet from one of the cultists guns and she ends up portalling them to the basement instead. Arida gets herself behind the nearest bar area by crawling along the floor. Nebraska lifts Eaves onto the stage so GliCh can put on the robo foot. A bullet grazes Eaves' arm but since she does not feel pain she just grabs the foot and attaches it to herself. GliCh grabs a spotlight and jumps down to Nebraska and attaches it to his arm so he can blind the folks shooting. Arida now behind the bar finds a shotgun underneath it and turns on the taps. Down in the basement Cross and Livia see there are 100s of women in cages and the building is starting to shake pieces off. They cannot hear each other but she signs that Geist should get the women out and she makes a portal from where they are out to the street. Geist makes his power into some kind of saw and runs along cutting open the cages, the women just stare. Geist makes a heart symbol to try to calm them and get them to trust him. Some of them approach but most are still too scared. He tries to usher them out and hopes the others will follow. Livia also tries to encourage them to leave. Livia also tries to spot the machine causing the quake but no luck. Geist grabs the hand of the closest lady and tries to get them all to hold hands and follow them. Geist and Livia wave the women through the portal. Meanwhile back on the dance floor Eaves uses her mind power on the closest cult member. It works perfectly and she starts to glow and feel stronger and for the first time she can feel the Loa inside her. GliCh using her grappling hook to switch off the stage and try to take out as many of the cultists as she can. Arida turns the water into a force field out on the floor to knock down 4 of the cultists and then tries to use the water to wrap them up but accidentally fires off the gun. Back underground almost all the women have gone through the portal. Geist makes a shield as the building continues to shake violently. Livia closes the portal as soon as they are all out. Geist heads off to the a small room at the other end of the cell block and feels the machine is that way. Unfortunately since he moved Livia got hit by debris. He dashes back and grabs her and he tries to shoot up through the floor to get them out. They end up on another level above but not on street level. They are starting to panic as things shake apart further, they try to run but Geist falls back through the floor, Livia jumps and tries to portal herself to where he is but away from debris. They climb over the rumble to find the source. Back on the dance floor the cultists are shooting at the team members there even though they cannot see due to the spotlight. Arida manages to stay under cover of the bar. Eaves is mostly behind Nebraska's shield she ducks out to try to punch the guys closest to her but misses. GliCh gets to Arida and mods her grappling hook to be magnetic to help get them both to the exit. Nebraska asks GliCh what to do. She says to grab a cultist for the questioning to bring outside. Arida makes a water shield so they can all get out. It slows the bullets but does not stop them. Back to Livia and Cross heading down to the catacombs - Geist makes a hamster ball out of his energy to protect them as they go deeper underground. Unfortunately he loses control of it and they are rolling at speed causing Livia to vomit, everything blurs, suddenly they hit something the shield breaks. They see a giant machine and the shaking is so strong now it hurts them a bit. Livia sees a big red button which she pushes. It shakes more, she is trying to open a portal but it is hard with all the energy. Upstairs the building is also crumbling and they dash to exit trying to avoid debris. Eaves grabs Arida and drags her out keeping herself in front and is grazed by another bullet but they get to the door. GliCh swings herself to the door with her grappling hook, grabbing Nebraska by the leg as she does but misses. Nebraska drops his shield eats some of the closest bad guy to recharge his arm and tries to grab and cultist on the way to the door. He takes a bullet to the side though. Arida tries to use water to create a platform underneath Nebraska and the unconscious guy to push them towards the door. Back underground Cross notices a bunch of cables leading out of the room, he tries to cut the cable with his power but the vibrations are not letting him. Livia tosses a portal into them to cut the power. The machine finally powers down. The building is still crumbling but they follow the cables to try to figure out if they know who is responsible for all of this. A wall beside them collapses and they get injured. At the door the rest of the team feels the shaking stop. They don't see Livia or Cross and hope she will be able to portal them out of where ever they are stuck. They stop in the doorway to plan and Eaves gets shot in the butt. They take that as a hint they have to leave the building as they head out GliCh tosses her chakram at one of the shooters and it hits him in the neck and kills him. Nebraska still dragging the cultist pushes everyone outside. They see hundreds of people out on the streets including a large group of mal-nourished women in rags. Some other smaller buildings nearby are also damaged. Suddenly the theatre completely collapses, Nebraska puts up his shield to protect them from debris. Underground after the wall falls Livia decides to portal them out just as everything falls. Livia gives the team the TL:DR version of what happened to them. Livia tries to talk to one of the less unhealthy women and gets a name "Mary but that is it, Suddenly there is a microphone in her face and Livia says "English". A by stander comes over and in broken English says "This woman saved them. She brought them out." Livia tries to explain what happened but of course it makes no sense to everyone. The women start touching Livia and almost worshipping her, GliCh pulls her away. Arida takes the woman Mary and brings the reporter over to translate. They start talking. Arida tells the reporter to make sure the women are taken care of. Suddenly a man in a suit appears. He says to trust him and follow that bad people are coming. Arida tries to intent check him. "Yes you think he is the kind of guy who would return his library books on time." They follow him into an alley. He says "It's better if you don't panic." Suddenly all their vision goes black and they feel a prick. They awake in a vehicle and ties up. They realize they cannot use the powers. The suit guy says for them to remain calm and this is just protocol. "I promise you when we get where we are going. You will be released." Nebraska panics and gets dosed again and passes out. The suit guy says his name is Neville Alcott. He asks GliCh if she is still working for PRS. She says "My goal is to reform it." She says she does not currently work for PRS but would like to go back and fix it. He says he will take the statements of the rest of them when they get to the bunker. He says he is with MI6. Cross assures Livia and Nebraska that MI6 is the good guys. They hear big doors opening and the truck drives in. When the blindfolds and restraints are removed they find themselves in some kind of spy bunker with folks testing fancy equipent etc. Cross asks for painkillers and water. Nebraska's eye glows red and the nanites vibrate and the toxins are now out of his system. Neville then does first aid on Eaves butt shot. Neville tells them he has a mission they cannot refuse because their other option is to get extradited to the States. He wants them to go after Austin Lancaster and the 1%. He will provide them with all the resources they need. Fade to black.